Nothing Else Matters
by MrsDornanGrey
Summary: Just six weeks before his wedding, Christian Grey's perfect life is coming apart. Sub number 14, Leonora DeKay, is coming back into his life and old feelings resurfaces. They start an affair. And Ana is having her own secrets, too. *Cheat fic* M rated/ NO HEA for Ana and CG
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

Hey guys, I'm back. I was truly shocked because of the reviews I got. Some were borderline abusive and I'm so sad that some people have the need to bring other people down. I'm, by any means, not a professional writer and I wasn't aware that I needed to be one.I understand that my story is offending a few dieheart Christian and Ana fans and I totally get your point but my story is not about the love of Ana and Christian. I'm just using E L James beloved characters to bring my story to life. I don't force anyone to read it. If you don't like it please don't read it. Like a fellow Author said if you don't like the things I write or if you think that I'm a talentless writer please publish your own story and do it better. I'm not the best writer and there are many more creative people on this page but I never said that I'm the best. I had someone messaged me that I should kill my pathetic self. Why? Because you think that I'm shit at writing? What's going on in this world if we feel the need to tell people to kill themselves because of a fanfiction? I'm taking the high road by still publishing my thoughts and my story. If I have just one reader it's still everything for me and I'm grateful.

I edited the first two chapters.I saw a few mistakes. Please note that English is not my first language. Because I write in the FF app I must split the chapters in under 2000 words, I don't really know why but it is what it is.

The story is **NOT** a HEA for Ana and Christian!

Enough of my rant, have fun reading **Chapter 1** **CPOV** **August 2011** I sit in my office chair with a big glass of brandy in my hand. Fucking incompetent cocksuckers can't seem to do their jobs right. We just lost a huge deal and several hundreds of people will be out of their jobs.

How are they going to pay for food for their families? How are they going to pay the mortgage for their houses? How are they going to pay medical treatment for their wives and children?

Heads will roll that's for fucking sure!

I feel like a big headache is coming and pinch the bridge of my nose to ease the pain.

I know what I need or rather who I need now.

I need to hear the soothing voice of my beautiful, hot as hell fiancee, Anastasia Rose Steele.

It's still foreign for me to call Anastasia my fiancee but it feels damn good.

Elena always told me that love is for fools and fucked ups like us don't deserve it. I almost believed Elena because of **HER**.

But she's wrong!

They are wrong!

Ana is always telling me how much she loves me and I slowly start to believe it.

Anastasia Steele.

My angel, my savior, my love, my life, my fiancee, my soon-to-be wife. Mine!

I pull my BlackBerry out of my suit pocket and dial my love's number. Three rings after she picks up.

 _"Hello handsome. How can I help you?"_ She answers all seductive.

"I could think of a few things, Baby." Like to tie you up and fuck you hard. Fuck, my cock is now pressing painfully against my zipper. "But I just really needed to hear you voice, Baby." She has somehow a calming effect in me.

 _"What's wrong? Did you had a rough morning, Mr. Grey?"_ She asks with a voice full of concern.

Oh Ana.

"You have no idea, Baby. When I come home tonight, be prepared. I'm in the need of good and hard fuck. Maybe I will deflower your tight ass tonight." I say in a hoarse tone.

Maybe I will just stick a peeled ginger root into her tight ass and fuck her pussy. _Hmm, I can't wait._

"Are you up for it, Baby?" I ask hopefully.

Please say yes, Baby. A man needs some chocolate in his life too.

 _"Of course, Sir."_ Yeah. Fucking. Yeah. _"I wanted to call you myself. Kate called me this morning and asked if I want to go to shop with her tomorrow for... you know... wedding lingerie."_ She says shyly.

My day is about to get a whole lot better. Fuck, I have now images of Ana in my head.

Ana in white lingerie, announcing her innocence to the world.

Ana with white pearls around her neck, complimenting her slender neck.

Ana with a gold wedding band, gracing her long, thin ring finger.

Me with Ana's Louboutins on my shoulders as I take her on our wedding night.

Life is perfect.

 _"But I don't want to take Luke with me."_ She says.

And just like that my erotic day dream comes to an end.

If she thinks that I let her roam around Seattle alone and unprotected she has another thing coming.

And what is with this Luke shit?

"Firstly buy all the lingerie you want. You know how my dick is loving you all sexy dressed. And take my credit card. Secondly, a big fucking **NO** for you going alone with Katherine "fucking troublemaker" Kavanagh. And thirdly, it's **SAWYER** and not Luke!" I almost shout at her.

Fucking frustrating woman.

 _"Christian Fucking Grey! I'm not a goddamn child! I'm a 21 years old, grown ass woman for Pete's sake! I don't need a babysitter running around with me and I certainly don't need you stupid credit card. We are in the 21st century where women work for their own money!"_ She shouts angrily.

What the ever loving fuck?

How dare she to raise her voice at me? If she would have been my submissive her ass would have been black and blue by now.

 _But she isn't your sub. She's your fiancee._ Doesn't she know how much her safety means to me? I love her so fucking much. It would kill me if something would happen to her.

I couldn't safe the crackwhore but I will sure as fuck keep my Ana safe.

"Anastasia Rose Steele! Do. Not. Raise. Your. Fucking. Voice. At. Me! Who do you think you're talking to? If you aren't a child than maybe you should stop acting like one. Sawyer is your fucking CPO, your Close Protection Officer, not a Nanny! He will go wherever you will go. And if you don't stop your childish temper tantrum I will hire a female CPO and she will go with you into fucking dressing rooms and even escort you into fucking toilet stalls if you need to take a piss! Do. Not. Test. Me! I have already enough shit on my plate without your fucking smart mouth." I yell at my BlackBerry.

I'm fuming.

 _"You know what Christian Grey? Fuck you!"_ And with that she hangs up on me.

What the fuck? Nobody's hanging up on me. I'm Christian Fucking Grey!

I have enough.

Fucking impossible frustrating woman.

Just this morning things were all lovey dovey and now everything's shit.

Am I an asshole just because I love and care for her? Because I don't want some fucker to kidnap and doing god knows what things to her?

I really want to take her over my knees and spank her ass until morning comes.

We weren't in the Playroom since the belt incident back in May and quiet frankly it's slowly taking a toll on me.

My life with Ana is perfect, but my sexlife is damn frustrating.

Just as I'm about to destroy my office I hear a commotion at my office door.

What. The. Fuck. Is. This. Shit. Now?

As I make my way over to see what the noise is about I hear a voice I never thought to hear again.

A voice that shattered my already fucked up heart and soul into pieces.

A voice that's still haunting me in my nightmares.

A voice I used to love.

A voice that made me feel special and cherished.

The voice of **HER.** The voice of Leonora Fucking DeKay. Submissive number 14 and the first love of my life.

"Taylor! Please! I need to talk to him. It's important! Taylor... Elena... She... My god please I need him." She begs and cries.

Oh Querida. Something's very wrong. I just want to hold her in my arms and never let her go.

But her voice is throwing me back into a time full of heartbreak and pain...


	2. Chapter 2

**Flashback January 2010**

I'm coming home from a way too stressful day at GEH.

My PA, Andrea, is sick at home leaving me with her flirty dirty, good for nothing Intern Isa-I-don't-fucking-know-what-her-fucking-name-is.

She came in without knocking first.

Her cheap blouse is showing off her fake tits. Her fake tanned skin has the color of a orange. The yellow color in her hair is showing what a bad dye job she got. Her too much too cheap perfum is making me nauseous.

What the hell was Andrea thinking?

As she was too busy to flutter her too big, too fake eyelashes at me she didn't notice the little bump on my carpet and stumbled and fell face first to the floor and throwing my hot, black coffee in my hot cocked lap.

I yelled at her for ten minutes straight before she left crying and humiliated.

Obviously I fired her blonde bimbo ass on the spot. The third intern this year and it's only January.

As I exit my private elevator I'm greeted with the most beautiful sight.

My beautiful, brunette, Brazilian submissive Leonora is sitting on my big U-shaped couch in my generous penthouse living room.

She is reading a book about the love between a vampire and a girl. She is always telling me that's classic literature. And made me seen all 4 movies. I can't wait of the fifth, apparently.

Her eyes are framed with thick rimmed, sexy ass reading glasses, which gives her the look of a naughty librarian.

Her thick mane of mahogany brown hair, which usually is reaching past her breasts, is tamed into a messy bun.

She is wearing just a black thong and a black Calvin Klein sports bra.

Oh, Querida. You just gave me a perfect reason to punish you.

She should be just in silk and satin.

And I don't want fucking Taylor to see her like that. For my eyes only.

But I love to see her like that if I'm honest.

She's a naughty, filthy, sexy as sin woman with an aura of innocence waving around her.

One look in her seductive, dark blue eyes and you will drown into a stormy ocean.

One look at her pouty, ruby rose lips and you will get lost into a world full of promises.

Men in the antique would have start a war for her. She's Aphrodite and Venus combined.

Leonora is nothing like my previous subs.

She managed to break to my walls with her witty charm and feisty attitude.

Her voice and throaty laughs are music to my ears.

At 5'8'' she stands proud.

With her size 8 in close and a generous D cup she lets the curviest roads pale in comparison.

Her full, round face is graced just with the right amount of freckles on her cute button nose and her cheeks are blessed with high cheek bones.

Her voluptuous body is marked with a few silver stretchmarks here and there, a sign of her womanly curves, and scars from a hauntingly dark past.

She's a siren. A goddess.

And to top everything she is the perfect submissive with just a few hardlimits and a high tolerance for pain.

"Master, you're home." She stands up and is looking at the floor.

My perfect little kitten.

"Yes, and you are disobeying my rules by being dressed inappropriately, Querida. You know that I don't like for anyone to see you like that. You and your body belong to me! Playroom in 15 minutes." I tell her and walk away.

As I loosen my tie and walk into my bedroom, to change into my Playroom jeans she gave me on Christmas Eve, Leonora starts to grab my arm.

"Master, I need to talk to you. It's rather important. Please, Master."

I'm fuming.

We just started touch therapy and she's touching me without warning? And how dare she to speak to me without my fucking permission?

"Leonora Rafaela DeKay! Get your fucking ass into the Playroom. NOW!" I yell at her and walk away very pissed.

I let her wait for 25 minutes before I walk into my Playroom. I'm in the mood of something hardcore.

It pleases me to see my little kitten in sub position, just wearing her little see-through thong. I just want to kiss every inch of her flawed skin and taste her rosy flower but first things first.

If she is a good little girl today I will reward her with a diamond studded ring.

She came to me one afternoon and asked me if I would allow her to have a tattoo with my initials on the skin under her left tit right above her heart. Of course I denied her request but I began to wonder on how I could show my devotion to her.

I came to the conclusion that an engagement ring would be perfect.

Nothing beats a contract like a contract of marriage. She will be mine legally!

I'm falling in love with her and I know she feels the same.

"Querida, you displeased me today. You must be punished for it. You're not allowed to come until I tell you otherwise. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master." She answers timidly.

"You will receive 15 lashings with the belt and 5 with the cane for good measure. After it I will fuck your tight, wet cunt and cum in your ass. Do you understand me?" I ask her.

"Yes, Master." She mutters quietly.

Oh Querida I love you for that.

"Speak fucking clearly, Leonora!" I bark at her and smack her on her right cheek.

"I'm sorry, Master." She speaks clearly this time. Good girl.

I go over to the wall where my tools are hanging, and take my favourite belt from its hanger. It's made out of thick leather with metal stones encrusted in it. I love the feeling of the leather against my skin. It will sure as hell turn her milky round ass into a flaming shade of red.

I walk back to her and grab her by her left arm and bring lead her over to the spanking bench. I bend her over it and pull her thong down her sexy legs.

I go down on my knees and I'm face to face with her beautiful, tight, wet pink pussy which is open to me like a flower on a sunny spring day and her star form-like shaped pink asshole.

I can smell her arousal and I'm trying hard to resist the urge to taste her. I can't fucking wait to eat her pussy and ass.

"I want you to count the lashings, Querida. And speak clearly this time." I tell her.

"Yes, Master." She gasps as I smack her ass with my bare hand.

The moment I throw the first bite on her asscheeks I go to heaven with no fucking point of return.

She starts to count.

Her cries of pleasure sounds like an angel's singing. _More like a fallen angel._ The smacking sound of skin sounds like violins.

She once told me that every time my belt bites her skin it feels like I'm leaving kisses on her.

My beautiful Querida.

 _"1...I'm in heaven...2...Querida you're perfect for me...3...I can't wait for you to be my fiancee...4...and my wife...5...You melted my ice cold heart...6...You showed me that I'm capable to love...7... I want you to meet my family...8...I'm so hard for you...9...I love you..._ RED! RED! STOP! STOP! PLEASE NO MORE!" She cries out.

I let the belt fall to the hardwood floor.

I'm too shocked to move.

She safeworded. She used the fucking safeword on me! She never used it before.

That's not the first time I punished her with the belt. Fuck, sometimes she begs me to do it. She always had several orgasms because of it for fucks sake!

"What's going on, Querida? Why are you crying? Please speak to me I need to know what goes on in the pretty head of yours." I plead with her.

Please speak to me my love.

As I was about to touch her she moves away from my touch and for first time I see her face laced with terror, pain and what's worst, disgust.

What the fuck have I done?

"Don't touch me you sick son of a bitch. You will never touch me again. You repulse me you sadistic, abusive ass. I tried it because I love you but now I know that you're a monster. You don't deserve to be loved." She shouts sobbing and crying at me and is running out of the Playroom.

Out of my life.

Leaving me shattered and utterly heartbroken.

The ring that I have in my jeans pocket feels now too heavy.

Elena was right, love is for fools.

I'm just the sick son of a crackwhore.

And for the first time in many years I start to cry.

I cry for my broken heart.

I cry for the 4 year old boy who will never receive love.

I know that her words will forever haunt me. They are carved into my heart like a big ugly scar...

 **Flashback End** I open the door and yell at her and the world.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

She looks at me with a haunted look on her pale face and her now empty dark eyes and whispers.

"Christian..."

 **A/N** Thank you for reading again. It would be great if you will take a minute to leave a review. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

Thank you for the faves, follows and reviews. It means so much to me that there are people out there who are supporting me and my story even if it's an unconventional one :) Thank you very much.

 **Trigger Warning** : This and the next chapter will contain scenes of sexual and physical violence. Please don't read it if it Triggers a traumatic and painful memory for you.

 _Previously_ _I open the door and yell at her and the world._ _"What the fuck are you doing here?"_ _She looks at me with a haunted look on her beautiful face and her now empty, dark eyes and whispers._ _"Christian..."_ **Chapter 2** **Leonora POV** **August 2011** "Christian..." I whisper, too stunned to say anything else.

My god he is still so beautiful. He still looks like a model right out of a GQ magazine.

My big, bad, hot CEO. _He's not yours anymore!_ His luscious copper locks are standing up in all directions giving him the just-fucked kind of look but I know it's because of a stressful day. He always ran his hands through his thick, silky locks whenever something frustrated him.

I really missed him!

The past year was full of torture and pain for me. I only survived because of the hidden pictures of Christian and me from way happier days.

I escaped my current Dom today to warn Christian.

My Dom wants to harm Christian and his family and I can't just ignore it and let it happen.

I need to let him know.

I know that if I come home tonight that I will bleed for it but Christian is worth every form of pain I have to endure.

"Speak up, Leonora!" He barks at me.

Good Lord, I missed it so much.

"Can we speak in your office? Alone?" I ask quietly and look to the floor. _Please, please say yes._ I plead in my thoughts.

I look up and see his hard, dark gray eyes soften.

"Taylor, let her go. Come in my office Miss DeKay. I have 5 minutes." He says with a big sight and struts back into his office, allowing me to ogle his strong, sexy backside.

And a fine backside he has. With strong, broad shoulders. A well defined back. Round, full ass cheeks. Strong tights. And big, pronounced calves. Don't let me start with his delicious front.

As I step into his office and make my way over to the white couch I notice a big picture hanging on his wall.

It's a portrait of a beautiful girl with a big smile on her face. I notice her brown hair and pale skin.

 _His usual type._ No, no. Please don't let it be true! Was Master telling the truth? Did he move on?Am I just Sub number 14? A faceless number like the other ones? Please god, say it isn't so.

"She's beautiful. Who's she?" I asked with a shaky voice, fearing his answer.

His eyes lighten up. That's so wrong! They only used to light up because of me. _Once upon a time..._ "Not that's any of your business but that's Anastasia, my fiancee." He says with a smile on his flawless face.

I start to feel tears in my eyes.

I only left him to protect him. I never wanted to hurt him. NEVER!

 _You broke his heart and and someone repaired it with love_. My subconscious sneered at my. I wish it would have been me.

"Now speak! I don't have all day for your meaningless shit. My fiancee is waiting for me to come and to make sweet love to her." He says just to hurt me.

I deserve it.

I deserve all the punishment, all the pain.

I let out a big sigh and say.

"Ok but let me start at the beginning. Please listen to the whole story and please do not disturb me..."

 **Flashback January 2010**

Today is a beautiful day. The sun is shining, which is very rare in gray and rainy Seattle, and the birds are singing songs of joy.

I sit on the balcony at Master's Penthouse in the prestigious and expensive Escala building, enjoying the bird's view of the beautiful and busy City, sipping a glass of Orange juice.

I'm planning to cook Master his favourite comfort food, Mac and Cheese, tonight.

I'm will announce my pregnancy to him.

I'm currently 8 weeks and while I'm scared and overwhelmed I feel like it's best thing that happened to me.

I know that Master won't be pleased but he would never throw me out. He will be a perfect father!

I was surprised when I didn't got my period on time but I should have seen it coming.

A few days before my birthday, Master was sick with a stomach bug and like the good little submissive I was, I took care of him and infected myself with it.

I forgot that the pill won't work while on antibiotics so we had unfortunately unprotected sex.

Our child was conceived on my birthday. _What a beautiful gift._ We had a week full of romance at a cabin in the woods at the feet of Mount Rainier.

We were snowed in and everything was just perfect. At this time I fell in love with my Master and my walls were torn apart.

We made love for the first time on a makeshift bed full of fluffy pillows and covers, in front of a big and roaring fire that burned in the stone rimmed fireplace.

Master really tried to surprise me for my birthday and succeed.

I'm lost in my romantic memories of Master and me and fail to hear the ping of the elevator.

Elena Lincoln stands before me in her trademark black, 2 size too small dress. Her platinum blonde hair shines like a Halo above her.

But she's not a Saint.

Elena Lincoln is the She-Devil herself.

She makes my life a living hell.

She bought me at the tender age of 10 from my, thank god now dead, whore mother.

She knew that Elena had a sick fetish for children but didn't care as long as Elena provided her with sex, drugs and money.

I was 12 years old and in my second year of training, to be a submissive, when my mother died of an overdose of heroine.

She stated in her Will that she wanted Elena and her husband, Richard Lincoln, to take me in as their forster child.

It made my life even worse than it already was.

Elena and Richard forced me to perform scenes with their friends and to have sex with them. They even lend me to a couple for few months.

I was pregnant at the age of 14 and Elena forced me to abort it.

As a punishment, because I dared to ask if I could visit a school, she cut the word **WHORE** across my back. I still suffer from the scar.

This traumatic events forced me to build thick, heavy walls around me. I tried to disconnect with all of my emotions, to protect mysef, and became a soulless, robotic submissive.

She always told me about her favourite "Pet" and even fingered herself sometimes at the thoughts of him.

Elena told me also about his submissives and how they all fell in love with him. She's afraid that someday he will be head over heels for some sub, so she needed someone who's incapable of loving.

She chose me.

As soon as I turned 18 she introduced me to him.

Christian Trevelyan Grey.

The Master of my body, heart and soul.

"Leonora, stand up and look at me, Darling! You should be punished for not greeting me appropriately." Her shrill voice is making me cringe.

I obey and stand up

"Good little pet. Escort me to the kitchen! I'm in desperate need of a wine." She says and I follow her to the kitchen.

I serve her a chilled glass Sancerre.

"Your OB/GYN called me earlier and told me something unbelievable. Are you pregnant, Slut?"

I don't dare to answer. I'm too afraid of her.

"ANSWER ME SLUT! ARE YOU FUCKING PREGNANT WITH A BASTARD CHILD?" She shouts and slaps me so hard that I'm falling to the floor.

"Yes, Mistress. I'm pregnant. But it wasn't intentional. My birth control failed."

"What are you planning to do about **IT**? Will you abort your little bastard? I mean come on, two fucked-ups like you and Christian shouldn't bring children into this world." She says, her voice full of disgust.

I could never kill Christian's child.

I want to raise it with love and give it the childhood I've never had.

A happy one.

I want to have a little boy with copper coloured hair and stormy gray eyes. I want to have a little Christian!

"No, Mistress. I want to keep it. As a matter of fact I was about to tell Master tonight about our child." I answer with a voice full of hope.

"Just as I thought. You. Will. **NOT**. Tell. Him. About. **IT**! I will send a video of the two of you to each and every media outlet in the United States if you tell him about it."

She opened her black MacBook, I didn't even noticed, and starts a video.

My whole world is crashing down.

It's a video of a hardcore scene between Master and me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Trigger Warning**

I'm lying, tied up, on my back on the massive, red satin bed in the Playroom.

I struggle against the restraints and I'm screaming repeatedly **NO** while Master Grey is fucking me merciless and is squeezing my throat lightly.

"You belong to me and only me you little slut. Your wants and needs means nothing to me. You will spread your fucking legs for me whenever I want. Is that clear? You are just a piece of flesh for me to fuck!" He say and thrusts violently in me.

For an outsider it must look like he's raping me.

But that's not the case.

Far from it.

It turns me and Master Grey on when I try to resist and fight him just so he can violently take me.

It just a scenario we love to play and nothing else.

"What do you think his mother would do if she discovers that her beloved son is a rapist? What do you think the media would do to him and GEH?" She asks and is smirking at me.

"If you will try to deny it I have two other girls who will gladly tell the world what Christian did to them. And you will be just the poor little traumatized girl which is in love with her captor!" She says with a evil smile on her botoxed face.

"Why are you doing this to us? Is it because Christian and I love each other? Or is it because he got **ME** pregnant and not you? I could tell every one what **YOU** did to me when I was just a **CHILD**!" I scream at her letting all my anger out.

How dare she!

She slaps me right across my face. Hard.

"You have no proof you silly, little girl. Do. Not. Test. Me." She grits through her teeth and makes her way over to the elevator.

As she waits for the cabin to arrive she looks at me and says.

"Just do it. Do it to protect Christian and the bastard child of yours. If I don't hear from him tonight I will forward the video to my contact at the NOOZE. I will see you tomorrow, Darling." She says and steps into the waiting elevator cabin.

 **Trigger Warning End**

I'm frozen.

This video could cost him his family and his business!

I can't do this to him.

I can't be selfish.

I need to do the right thing.

But I need to do something big.

If I just go without a warning he will search high and low for me demanding answers.

No, I need to do something more drastic.

I need to rip his heart apart and pull on his insecurities.

I need to protect my love and child from the wicked witch.

A few hours later I'm at my happy place, reading Twilight: Breaking Dawn. Master Grey is always making fun of me because of it, but it helps me to get lost into world without pain.

I sit on the U-shaped couch in Master Grey's living room just wearing a black thong and a black sports bra.

I know it will displease my Master and the punishment will play in my plan's favour.

My heart's racing like crazy as I hear the ping of the elevator announcing his arrival.

Showtime.

But as soon as I hear my Master's voice my willpower begans to crumble.

I can't do this.

Maybe if I will talk to him he will hopefully know what to do.

"Master, you're home." I say while looking at the floor like a good little submissive.

"Yes, and you are disobeying my rules by being dressed inappropriately, Querida."

Hmm, love it when he is calling me his querida.

"You know that I don't like anyone to see you like that. You and your body belong to me. Do you understand me? Playroom in 15 minutes." He tells me and starts to walk away.

No, no. I need to talk to him before it's too late!

I run up to him and grab him by his arm.

"Master, I need to talk to you. It's rather important. Please, Master."

 _Please, please listen to me. I know that you're may be angry but please_.

"Leonora Rafaela DeKay! Get your ass into the Playroom. NOW!"

And now know it's too late. It will be our last time together. I need to think of what I could say to him. To hurt him.

I make my way over to the Playroom.

As I enter it I remove my bra and let it fall to the hardwood floor. I kneel in sub position and wait for the last time for my Master.

After what seemed to be like an eternity, Master finally enters the Playroom.

Master is standing before me and because my eyes are down, the only thing I see are his sexy manly feet.

"Querida, you displeased me today. I must punish you for it. You're not allowed to come until I tell you otherwise. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Master." I answer timidly.

"You will receive 15 lashings with the belt and 5 with the cane, for good measure. After it I will fuck your wet, tight cunt and Cummings in your ass. Do you understand?" He bellows.

 _Oh please, not the belt. Not my favourite tool of punishment._

"Yes, Master." I mutter with tears in my eyes.

"Speak clearly, Querida!" He barks at me and smacks my right cheek.

 _Sweet Jesus._

"I'm sorry, Master." I try to be a good submissive for my beloved Master.

He goes out of my sight, probably to retrieve the belt.

I brace myself.

He comes back and is grabbing me by my left arm. He's leading me over to the spank bench and bends me over it.

I feel like I'm about to be executed.

He's pulling down my thong and kneels on the floor behind me.

I can hear him inhaling the smell of my arousal and I start to get more wet than I'm already am.

 _Don't make it harder for me, my love._

"I want you to count the lashings, Querida."

"Yes, Master." I gasp as he smacks my ass with his bare hand.

I just want to cry, because I will miss everything about him.

I feel the first bite and tears start to pool in my eyes.

Once upon a time I felt euphoric whenever he punished me, especially with the belt, but now I will nothing but pain.

" _1...I'm sorry, Master...2... I love you...3... Please forgive me...4... Don't hate me...5... I will take care of our child...6... I love you from the bottom of my heart...7... I can't do this anymore...8... It hurts too much...9... RED! RED! STOP! STOP! PLEASE NO MORE!"_ I cry out of pain.

I hear the belt hitting the floor but he doesn't move.

"What's going on, Querida? Why are you crying? Speak to me. I want to know what goes on in the pretty head of yours." He pleads with me, clearly shocked.

 _Please stop bein_ _g_ _so caring, Christian!_ I scream inside my head.

He tries to touch me and I need to move away. I can't have him touching me now.

I start to look at him.

I'm looking at him with terror, because of what I'm about to do

I'm looking at him with pain, because of our soon-to-be broken hearts.

I'm looking at him with disgust, because of what Elena "She-Devil" Lincoln is doing to us.

"Don't touch me you sick son of a bitch. You will never touch me again. You repulse me you sadistic, abusive ass. I tried it because I love you but now I know that you're a monster. You don't deserve to be loved!" I sob and scream at him.

I run out of the Playroom straight into the Subroom and lock the door.

I break down. It hurts so fucking much. I can't breath and I'm on the verge of a panic attack.

That's why I shouldn't have fallen in love with my Master. It's too much pain.

I need to leave.

I need to leave before he's coming out of the Playroom.

I will break down if I see him.

I put on his gray Harvard hoodie, my Nike sweats and my Air Jordan sneakers. I throw my clothes and my belongings, like my photoalbum, into my suits and start to make my way out of the room into the hallway.

As I pass the Playroom I hear him crying. My strong Master is crying because of me!

I start to run down the stairs into the waiting elevator. _Thank god._ I descend down to the lobby and walk through it and make my way to the lobby doors.

As I walk out of the building, right into the dark, cold January night, I take a deep breath.

I just lost my reason for living.

I just lost the love of my life.

But I have our baby and that's all that matters for now.

An hour later as I walk to my apartment, I see that I have an incoming call from Elena.

Great, just what I need now.

"Good little girl. You just destroyed Christian! I'm so proud of you. I will see you tomorrow at my house at 7 p.m. sharp. I have someone itching to meet you." She says cheerfully and hangs up.

I just want to crawl into my bed and never get up again.

 **Flashback end**

"Leo... I didn't know... My god , Querida you could have stop me and told me! I really didn't know that Elena did those evil things to you! Where is our baby now? Please don't tell me Elena has it!" he rambles shocked from my confession.

"It's not here anymore... I lost it... because of Elena and my current Dom." I answer almost crying.

"Who's that fucker? I will fucking destroy him and Elena!" He says fuming.

"His name is Jackson. Jackson Hyde..."

 **A/N** Thank you so much for reading.

I hope you enjoyed the little trip into Leonora's background and thoughts. Maybe you will understand her motives a little more. Ana will still be in my story but later on :) Please note that I need to split the chapters into 2 parts so we are on chapter 2 I would be thankful if you could take a minute to leave a review :)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

Thank you so much for the follows, faves and reviews I really appreciate it. I lost my notebook so it takes me longer to update. I'm truly sorry.

 **Trigger Warning:** This chapter contains a lot of physical and sexual violence as well as child death. If it's too much for you please don't read it.

I divided the 3rd chapter into two parts again. The next chapter will be more lighter, after chapter 3 we will leave the hard stuff behind us. Have fun reading :)

 **Chapter 3.1** _Previously_ _"Who's that fucker? I will fucking destroy him and Elena!" He says fuming._ _"His name is Jackson... Jackson Hyde..."_ **Leonora POV** "What the fuck, Leonora? Jackson Hyde as in Jack fucking Hyde? Editor at Seattle Independent Publishing?" Christian asks me in a harsh tone.

How does he know Jackson?

"Yes, the very same. Do you know him well?"

"Anastasia is his fucking assistant. He's a fucking sleaze!"

Oh my, I never knew that Jackson's Anastasia is Christian's Ana! Jackson does have an unhealthy obsession with her.

"What's going on? Why do you look like you're worried about something?" He's asking me.

"Master... Jack... He has an obsession with Anastasia! He sometimes wants me to act like I'm his cock teasing assistant and punishes me for it. When he cums he's always calling me Anastasia... or... Miss Steele..."

 **Flashback** "Bitch, come over here. NOW! I had a fucking frustrating day at the office.Don't test me, Bitch!" He yells as he enters the apartment.

Great! Someone angered him and I'm the one who's getting punished.

I make my way over to Jack.

I'm only allowed to wear short sun dresses sans panties. I'm freshly showered and shaved.

I stand before him and I feel his hand smacking repeatedly my left cheek.

It burns so much.

"The next time, you will fucking greet me at the fucking door! And why the fuck do I smell Apples and Melons on you? I bought you a fucking shower gel and shampoo that smells like vanilla! You fucking dumb bitch!" He is taking off his belt and hits me across my stomach.

It's hard for me to breath for a moment.

"I'm truly sorry, Master. I will shower if Master would like." I say defeated.

"No, Bitch. You will change into your tight white blouse and you're beige pencil skirt and your black Jimmy Choos. Leave your buttons open so that I can see your tits and put your fucking hair into a ponytail. And shut the fuck up! I need my Anastasia fix. That cock teasing bitch was shaking her luscious ass around the office all fucking day giving me a fucking boner. Now go "Anastasia". I will see you in my office in 10 minutes, "Miss Steele."

 **Flashback end** "What the fuck? What a fucking pig! How do you even know him? Where did you met him? Don't tell me through Elena because she swore that you have left our lifestyle!" His voice starts to get louder with each question.

"Yes, I met him through Elena." He left a punch on his wall. "I met him the night after I left you... Oh, Christian... I never wanted to hurt you." I start to cry.

It feels so good to be near him again.

"Oh my querida. Tell me everything. I need to know what they did to you." He goes over to his office desk and presses a button on his intercom. " Andrea, cancel all my appointments for today." He say in a sexy, authority tone in his voice.

 _Don't you dare to get wet now, LEONORA!_ My subconscious scolds me.

He comes back to the couch and sits himself next to me again.

Christian takes my hand into his big, manly hands and I start to feel a spark. My heart becomes alive again.

"Please, Leo. Tell me what happened. I'm going crazy here. I really need to know. I want to understand." He pleads with me.

"Ok, Master Grey." I say submissively, bracing myself to go back to a dark time...

 **Flashback** I toss and turned all night and didn't got much sleep. It just hurts so fucking much and it didn't helped that Christian tried to call me all night. I eventually turned my phone off.

I'm afraid to go to Elena's if I'm honest. I should have told Master Grey about the video but it's too late now.

I crawl out of my Queen sized bed and make my way over into my en-suite bathroom.

Master Grey provided me with an luxurious apartment. I don't know if I will get evicted now that our arrangement is over. I guess I need to start to look for a new apartment. I don't want to be a homeless mother-to-be.

I really need to find a new Dom as soon as possible.

I'm a 19 year old girl without a highschool degree so it's really hard for me to find a place of employment especially now that I'm pregnant.

I just hope that the guy Elena wants me to meet is a nice guy and won't be disgusted by my pregnancy belly.

I have a barely there swell and I can't wait to be round and swollen with Master Grey's child.

Master... Christian...

Maybe someday, in the future, my child and Christian will meet each other and maybe we could become a real family. But that just a daydream. He will hate me for keeping his child away from him.

I undress myself and hop into the shower. I start to wash my body and shave my legs and armpits. I don't know if I should shave my pussy too because Master Grey liked me to keep my pubic hair I just needed to trim it a little bit.

But most Dom's are requiring a clean shaven submissive so I start to shave it too.

After 15 minutes my skin is smooth like a baby's butt.

I step out of the shower and dry myself. I carefully put bodylotion on my skin to moisten it and to avoid a nasty rash.

I go over to my vanity basin and apply some make-up to cover my freckles. I use my charcoal black Dior eyeliner and Mascara to accentuate the dark blue colour of my eyes. I brush a little rogue on my cheeks to bring a little bit of life on my pale face. I bring my eyebrows with my Dior eyebrow brush and gel into shape.

I blow-dry my hair and begin to straighten it with my Revlon flat iron.

A lot of Doms want to know your hair length. Some prefer long hair so they can braid it. _Like Master Grey did._ And some prefer short hairs so they tell you to cut it. Some even go so far to shave your head, just for fun.

I go back to my room and walk into my walk-in closet. When Master Grey and me first started our arrangement as Dominant and Submissive, he bought me a whole new wardrobe which contains designer clothes only. Even the fucking socks are from Armani! It really is a woman's fucking wet dream! I don't choose anything that Master bought me. It would feel like I'm cheating on him.

I choose my black little Armani dress, which a former Dom bought me for my 15th birthday. It's about a size too small now but some men do like their women in tight dresses.

I put on my black Jimmy Choos since the Louboutins are Master Grey's favourite.

I'm not wearing any panties.

I take a look at my Rolex watch made out of Everose Gold and studded with Diamonds, which Master bought for my birthday last year, and notice that it's already time to go.

I put on my black Balmain coat, take my Gucci purse and throw my apartment keys and wallet into it and make my way out of the door.

Fuck, I need to take the bus because I left my car and keys at Master Grey's apartment.

Great! Now I'm without a fucking car!

As I curse unladylike beneath my breath I notice a black and expensive looking box lying on my doormat, addressed to me.

I open it and , thank fuck, my car keys are lying on the bottom of the box.

Was he here? And why didn't he rang the bell or at least leaving me a note? _Maybe it was Taylor? Why should he come to you? He's a busy businessman! He may be has already a new submissive._ I make my way out of the Lobby doors of my apartment building at Elliot Bay and there it is.

My matte midnight blue Audi A3, which was a part of the Submissive package. **The Sub special.**

I'm arriving 45 minutes later at Elena's Estate in Bellevue.

It's a gated residential so I have to enter a code into the keypad that's hanging at the gate. It's, what a surprise, 180683, Christian's birthday.

Delusional Bitch!

I park before her gigantic garage and take a deep breath.

I notice another car, it must be belong to the guy that Elena wants me to meet.

It's a Jaguar. Nice taste.

I step out of my car and make my way over to the black stoned entrance stairway that reaches to Elena's black front door.

What's with that woman and black things?

Before I can reach the last step, Martha, Elena's blonde Scandinavian housekeeper is opening the door for me.

"Girl, you're early. Mistress Lincoln will be pleased." She says with her soft, kind voice and a thick accent.

She was always like a second mom to me when I used to live here. She always treated my post-dungeon wounds and lend me a shoulder to cry and lean on.

She couldn't save me from them because she and her daughter are illegal immigrants and of course Elena used that kind of information to blackmail Martha and her daughter.

Blackmailing, Elena Lincoln's speciality.

I walk into the living room and stop right at the door with my eyes down.

"Ah, there she is. Isn't she just lovely, Jackson?" Mistress sounds very happy.

"Oh, yes. She looks like a hot cunt. Look at me, Slut." He orders me with a evil sounding voice.

Great, not a nice Dom!

I look up to him and I'm met with dark brown, almost black evil eyes. His hair is short and dirty blonde. _Not my type at all. I prefer my men with copper colored hair._ He looks like he's almost 40! I can spot a little belly through his too tight clothes and his almost too average looking face is giving him the look of a serial killer. Not the Paul Spector kind of type! He's small, not even 5'9". I already can't stand him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 3.1** **Trigger warning:**

This part of chapter 3 will contain physical and sexual violence and child death. If it's triggers bad memories for you please don't read it.

 **Still Leonora POV and Flashback**

"Oh yes, and what a tight cunt she has. I'm very familiar with it. You should have seen her when she was a 13 year old little girl. So sexy. But let's forget the chit chat we have other things to do. Leonora, Jack will be your new Dom, no ifs and buts. He knows that you're pregnant and will take you in as his submissive. What a kind man. You will move out of the apartment Christian bought for you and you will move in with him tonight. I Will send movers to your apartment tomorrow to pack your things and they will bring it over to Jack's. Jack is very nice and will provide for you and your bastard child. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Mistress." I answer submissively.

"Now show your new Dom what belongs to him. Undress yourself and sit on the couch with your legs spread and show him your hopefully shaved pussy and asshole. NOW! " She barks at me.

I obey and start to take off my coat and dress. I feel his gaze on me and I start to shiver.

I feel disgusted by him and by myself too. But I belong to Elena so whatever she wants me to do I will do.

I sit on the couch and spread my legs.

"Wow, Elena. You didn't promised me too much. She's a fucking hot bitch! She's maybe a little too fat around her thighs and belly." He says while observing me arrogantly.

"I told you that she's fat and will even get fatter, Jack! But it's nothing that a little diet won't fix. And after she gave birth to her bastard child we will have a plastic surgeon to fix her tummy and cunt. No worries, Darling."

"Okay, I will take her. How much do want for her?" They negotiate right in front of me like I'm a pig.

"5000$ for my services and 10000$ for every three months."

"It's a fair price. I take her. I will send you a check. Come on cunt dress yourself we have to talk about your hardlimits." He says.

"No need, Darling. I have them here." She pulls out a piece of paper out of a thick folder. "No acts involving fire play. No acts involving defecation. No acts involving children or animals. No activity that involves the direct contact of electric current (whether alternating or direct), fire or flames to the body. That's all."

"Fuck yeah, a hardcore sub! I know that I will have a lot of fun with her. Come on, we go home. Thank you Elena for your great services, as usual." He's kissing her left hand.

And with that he's dragging me out of Elena's house into the dark cold night with me only wearing my dress. I shiver as the cold air hits my naked skin.

"You don't need your fucking car anymore, 'cause you will never leave my apartment, pretty girl." He says threatening and pushes me into his car.

I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach and for the first in many years I'm scared shitless.

 **Flashback end** "I can't actually remember the first three months except for the pain. But I will never forget the day **they** made me loose my child." The memory of it makes me want to kill myself.

"Take your time, Querida. If it gets too much just tell me and we will stop." His voice is full of emotions and his eyes are glistening with unshed tears.

I need to tell him, he deserves to know...

"No, I must tell you everything, but be prepared, Christian..."

 **Flashback**

I feel like a zombie void of feelings. Jack is relentlessly going on and on about me being too fat. I'm 5 months pregnant what does he expect? He punishes me whenever I eat too much or whenever he notices that my belly gets bigger.

He hates that I'm pregnant with another man's child.

He invited Elena this evening to join us in the Dungeon.

I told him that I don't want Elena to perform a scene with us and it resulted in a punishment with a thick belt that left bloody welts across my back.

Nothing new.

As soon as Elena arrives they Starr to drag me into Jack's basement dungeon and Jack is strapping me onto the Andrews cross.

I see that Elena's face goes red as she noticed my swollen belly and her eyes darken dangerously.

She orders Jack to bring her a baseball bat.

 _God, please protect me and my child._ "Mistress, are you really sure?" Jack asks unsure of himself.

"Yes, you stupid little fucker. Now!" She barks aggressively.

"Mistress, please let me go." I plead for my life.

"No, you stupid cunt! How dare you try to take my man away from me by trapping him with your stupid child? I'm the one who should be pregnant with Christian Grey's child! So suck it up, buttercup!" She says without mercy.

I'm hopeless as Jack comes back and is giving her the bat.

She starts to beat me with the bat. She repeatedly beats my belly with it and for the first time I feel my baby move.

"NO! ELENA! PLEASE STOP! RED! RED!" I scream.

"You silly little bitch, we're not playing. No safeword will help you!" She laughs at me.

I feel our baby fighting for his life and I can't do anything to help him.

I feel the baby's movements lessens blow after blow and after a while I start to bleed and cramp.

 _My baby's dead!_ I'm numb.

I don't even feel that Elena's raping me vaginally and anally so brutally that I start to tear.

Finally she leaves me alone.

Jack unties me and is leaving me as well. I see my baby lying in the puddle of my blood and I kneel and take it in my arms and start to let out a guttural scream.

How could they do this to me?

How could they kill my innocent child?

I'm alone with my dead baby for about 20 minutes as a doctor entered the dungeon and starts to treat and stitch my injuries.

 **Flashback end** "Jack buried our baby like an animal in a small carton in his backyard. I tried to kill myself, three times, but Jack has cameras all around his apartment so he always found me." I'm saying not aware that tears fall out of my eyes down to the floor building a little pool.

"Querida... Oh my beautiful Querida... Why are you still with that monster? You could have come to me for fucks sake!" He says with tears in his eyes falling down his cheeks.

He never had the chance to grieve for his child?

"I couldn't! Elena is still blackmailing me with the video of us and Jack me up in my room." I say ashamed of myself.

"But you're here now! How?"

"I befriended the CPO that Jack's hired for me. He helped me to escape and drove me over but Christian if Jack notice that I'm away he won't be pleased and Ana may be in danger." I warn him.

"It's okay, Leo." He pulls his BlackBerry out of his suit pocket and dials a number. "Taylor, tell Sawyer to drive Ana home. Screaming and Kicking if it's necessary... Yes, there is possible threat... No, I will stay here for a while, just bring Ana home." He says and hangs up.

Christian takes my face into his big, manly hands and says.

"Look at me , Querida. I can't even imagine what you went through but please believe when I say that you're safe now. I will keep you safe no matter what. Do you understand me?" He says in a voice that's too soft for a Dom like him.

 _Sweet Baby Jesus._ But I can't stay.

"But what about the video, Christian? It looked pretty bad."

"Don't worry about it. I have a camera installed in the Playroom and I keep the videos for insurance purposes. If Elena will forward it to her contact I will simply publish it in full length. I'm a young, red blooded men and it will show people that we we're just a pretty kinky couple. I jus wish that I could have helped you before this clusterfuck. It's my fault. I could have listen to you when you asked me to and none of it would have happened. We would have a healthy little baby by now. I'm truly sorry." He hangs his head in shame.

"It's not your fault, do you hear me? I missed so much, Christian." I tell him.

"Oh my, Querida. I missed you too, so very much." He says.

Christian's gaze lands on my lips and he starts to lean in.

Suddenly I'm pulled into his lap and he starts to kiss.

Soon after our tongues starts their battle for dominance.

And for the first time in over a year I feel save and alive.

 **A/N2** Thank you for reading. I know that the first chapters were a hard ride. But we will come to more lighter things. I promise. I would be very thankful I you will leave a review. Thank you for your support. The next chapter will come at the beginning of next week. Laters


	7. Chapter 7

**CPOV**

I can't resist anymore and put all my emotions into the kiss. Her lips feel like home and my cold heart starts to melt again.

It hurts me so much to see my beautiful querida in such pain.

It hurts to know what Elena and Hyde did to her and my child. It's almost killing me.

I couldn't help them but I will destroy these animals.

I will kill them slowly and painfully!

But I need to fix my baby first.

I need to show her that I forgave her and that she still means much to me

I can't think about Ana and our upcoming wedding now. I need to focus on this broken human being in front of me.

I end the kiss and pull her off my lap and instantly regret the loss of contact.

I take a look at her and can't help but notice her long and greasy hair. She wears a dirty beige, overlong trenchcoat and her leggings has a lot of tiny holes in them. Her shoes don't deserve to be called shoes anymore. Her face has the colour of gray which is a sign that she didn't saw the sun for a long time. She smells like sweat and dirt and has loss a lot of weight.

What the fuck have they done to you, Querida?

I go over to my office desk and take a hair tie out of the top drawer.

I go back to her and tell her to stand up.

"Let me braid your hair, Querida." I tell her and she turns around.

As I braid her hair I feel how greasy her hair is and decide that she is in a desperate need of a bath.

"Querida, we will go home where I can give you a nice, hot and soothing bath. Do you understand, Querida?" I give her a tiny kiss on her pale pink lips.

"Yes, Master. I know that I'm disgusting. I'm so sorry that I failed you, Master." She says with her head bowed.

No, Querida. You could never disgust me!

"You're not disgusting me! Do you hear me? And you certainly never failed me. We can't go back to the beginning but we can make our future brighter and let all the bad stuff behind us. Do you understand me?" She nods.

"Now come on. You can't be comfortable." I take her hand and lead her out of my office.

"I'm out for the day and maybe for the rest of the week, too. Cancel all my appointments. If something important comes up forward it to Ros and let her decide if it can be handled without me." I tell Andrea, my PA.

"Yes, Mr. Grey." She say with a side glance to Leo.

I push the button of my private elevator and we wait for the cabin to arrive.

Leonora is clearly embarrassed by the way my employees are staring at her, like she's some sort of a zoo animal, and begins to blush.

"Don't you have fucking work to do?" I bark at them and everyone hurries back into their offices.

Incompetent fucking judgmental assholes!

The elevator arrives finally and we step into it.

I push the underground level button and the doors are closing.

I hear her taking a deep breath, probably of relief.

I began to observe her and I can clearly see the pain inside her.

It's very hard to see a woman, that was once so confident, got broken by some lousy little motherfuckers.

Everyone warned me about Elena but I was fucking blind. She is a Master of manipulation and I was her victim just as much as Leo is.

I never thought that Elena would be capable of something so brutal.

We arrive at the Underground level of my building and I take her hand in mine.

There is still a spark between us but it's stronger than ever. I hope she feels it too.

I lead her to my Audi R8 Spyder. She always loved it and did those sexy tiny little moans whenever I hit the gas pedal.

I open the door for her like the gentleman my mother raised me to be.

"My lady, you shall take a seat in my magical carriage ." I bow my head and got rewarded by a tiny beautiful giggle.

"Thank you, kind sire." She says with a smile on her beautiful face and steps into my car.

Making her laugh. Mission accomplished.

I go around the backside of my car and open the door and step into it.

I start the engine and my baby begins to purr.

My Audi, not Leonora.

"Let's go, Querida." I look at her and start the playlist she made while she was with me.

The first song is Shiny Toy Gun's cover of Depeche Mode's 'Stripped'.

My baby likes her songs sexualized.

And somehow the lyrics are perfect to describe us.

 **Come with me** **Into the trees** **We'll lay on the grass** **And let the hours pass** **Take my hand** **Come back to the land** **Let's get away** **Just for one day** **Let me see you** **Stripped down to the bone** **Metropolis** **Has nothing on this** **You're breathing in fumes** **I taste when we kiss** **Take my hand** **Come back to the land** **Where everything's ours** **For a few hours** **Let me see you** **Stripped down to the bone** **Let me hear you make decisions** **Without your television** **Let me hear you speaking** **Just for me** **Let me hear you speaking** **Just for me** 20 minutes later I pull into the underground garage of Escala and park into my parking bay and see that Taylor is already waiting for us.

Leonora and I step out of the car and walk hand in hand over to him.

"Mr. Grey. A word please, alone." He tells me and stares at Leo.

How dare he to treat Leonora like an intruder?

Before I can say anything Leo's interjecting.

"It's okay, Christian. I will wait by the elevators." She reassures me and goes away.

"Sir, do yo think it's wise to let Miss DeKay live in the apartment? Remember that you're FIANCEE is living in the same building and is currently waiting for you."

"How dare you to doubt my decision, Taylor? You will do as I say! And don't act like you're the moral police. I'm not in the middle of a custody battle because other people were more important than my own family. You will go and buy us some clothes. Do you fucking understand me? Or should I start to look for a new head of security?" I tell him in my don't-fuck-with-me voice.

"Yes, Sir. I'm sorry for overstepping my boundaries. Welch changed the security for the penthouse and the apartment. The penthouse code is now 19082399 and the code for the apartment is 20171507. We will interview potential CPO's for Miss DeKay tomorrow at 10 a.m."

"Thank you, Taylor. You're dismissed for today." I say and go over to where Leonora is standing. I take her hand and we step into the waiting elevator cabin.

"What happened, Christian? You look tense." She ask concerned.

"Nothing happened, Querida. Don't worry."

I push the button for the 29th floor and we arrive just a few seconds later.

I enter the code into the keypad and the doors slides open.

The apartment is a little smaller than the penthouse but it's more colourful.

I lead her into the small kitchen and fix her a drink.

"Make yourself at home, Querida. I will let you a bubble bath in so you can clean yourself and get relaxed ." I tell her and kiss her forehead.

I enter the en-suite bathroom of the Master bedroom and start to fill the bathtub with hot water, and thanks to Gail, with Watermelon scented bathsoap.

I take a few candles out of the bathroom cabinet and put some of them on the edge of the bathtub and scatter the rest on the bathroom floor and dim the light.

It looks perfect for me.

I step into the living room and see Leonora staring out of the floor-to-ceiling window.

I really need to call Dr. Flynn to see if she needs to be institutionalized.

My poor baby.

"Leonora, your bath is ready." I whisper into her ear

"Yes, Master." She mutters.

I lead her into the bathroom.

As I'm about to take her trenchcoat off she takes a step backwards.

"Please, Master. Can you please go out of the bathroom? I don't want you to see me naked." She says as tears fill her eyes.

"Querida, I already saw you naked once upon a time." I wink at her and try to lighten up the mood and fail miserably.

"I'm not the same person anymore. I'm broken. I'm damaged goods. You will be disgusted by me and my body and I don't want to see that look on your face."

"I would never be disgusted by you, Querida. And stop talking so negatively about yourself. You're still beautiful to me and you're certainly not damaged goods." I tell her sternly.

My hate for Elena rises sky high!

"Trust me, baby."

"Ok, Master." She says and gestures for me to undress her.

Underneath it she just wears a black t-shirt without a bra on. She lifts her arms so that I can take her t-shirt off and as I do it, it takes my fucking breath away.


	8. Chapter 8

**CPOV**

She's very thin and has no curves anymore but that's not what makes me going crazy with anger.

She has the same burn scars that I have on her chest.

Her upper body is marked with long welt-like scars and old and new bruises. They cut their initial in her arms.

What the fuck did those animals to her?

I bite my tongue. I don't want to make her more self-conscious than she already is and continue to take her shoes and socks off and see more cigarette burn scars on her feet. I finally roll down her leggings and I'm greeted with more scars on her legs.

Her whole body is marked with scars after scars except on her beautiful face.

My stomach recoiled and I try my hardest not to empty my stomach into the toilet.

They will pay for it that's for fucking sure.

"Come on, Querida. Step into the water. It will help you. I promise." I say and try not to show any kind of pity.

She steps into the water and sit down.

I roll up my sleeves and take a washcloth out of the bathroom cabinet and begin to wash her maltreated body.

This situation does not have any sexual appeal for me.

I just want to fix her and care for the broken woman who sits in the bathtub before me.

It hurts me so much to see her that broken.

I reach for her legs and start to clean her feet.

"Master, do you want to join me?" She asks shyly.

"Of course, Querida. But first let me let the water out and refresh it." I smile at her.

She stands up and steps out of the bathtub and goes over to the shower and starts to wash her hair.

She's finished as soon as I finish the refill of the bathtub. She throws her wet hair into a bun and steps back into the bathtub.

I undress myself and feel her gaze on me. As I remove my boxers I see that she bites her sexy lips and my cock springs to life. She's so damn sexy and her face is flushed and full of life again.

I go over to the counter where my phone is and play a song that's all too familiar for us. I always played it while we made love and I plan to do it now.

The first strings of the song began to play as she scoot forward as I step behind her and sit myself down. I pull her into my arms and lean my head onto her shoulder.

 **So close no matter how far** **Couldn't be much more from the heart** **Forever trusting who we are** **And nothing else matters**

"It really shattered me that you left me, Querida. I wanted to spent the rest of my life with you." I confess to her.

 **Never opened myself this way** **Life is ours, we live it our way** **All these words I don't just say** **And nothing else matters** "I know, I felt the same. You were the first one who treated me like I'm an actual human being. I never trusted someone like I trust you." She says.

 **Trust I seek and I find in you** **Every day for us something new** **Open mind for a different view** **And nothing else matters** I can't hold back anymore and start to lick the shell of her ear and begin to message her big tits and pinch her nipples while she lets out a big moan. I want her so much. I will face the consequences later.

 **Never cared for what they do** **Never cared for what they know** **But I know** "Turn around, Querida and sit yourself on my dick. I need your tight cunt."

 **So close no matter how far** **Couldn't be much more from the heart** **Forever trust in who we are** **And nothing else matters** She turns around and puts the tip of my dick just before her pussy entrance and teases me.

 **Never cared for what they do** **Never cared for what they know** **But I know** And finally she slides her wet tight pussy onto my hard as rock cock and begins to slowly ride my dick to the beat of the song. It's the most sensual thing I saw in a while.

 **I never opened myself this way** **Life is ours, we live it our way** **All these words I don't just say** **And nothing else matters** It feels so good to be inside her again. She starts to ride my cock like a woman possessed as I suck on her right nipple and massage her left mound.

 **Trust I seek and I find in you** **Everyday for us something new** **Open mind for a different view** **And nothing else matters** "Oh, Master. I need your dick so much inside my pussy. Please make me forget everything. I just want to feel you. I need you... Oh... Master... Oh god you're fucking me so good." She moans shamelessly.

"Yes, baby. I will fuck your fucking pussy. Clench those pussy muscles for me and I will fill you with my cum." I say while I thrust into her.

 **Never cared for what they say** **Never cared for games they play** "Oh... Oh... I cumming, Sir. I'm cumming so hard on your cock." She breathes out and starts to massage my balls.

 **Never cared for what they do** **Never cared for what they know** **And I know**

And as the song reaches its climax I feel Leonora's pussy walls tighten as she orgasm and I start to cum and fill her womb with my sperm. And for the first time today I imagine a future for me and Leo and I hope that she's not on birth control.

 **So close no matter how far** **Couldn't be much more from the heart** **Forever trust in who we are** **No nothing else matters** As the song begins to play its last chords I take her into my arms. She teared down my walls again and I don't know what to do about it.

"We need to get out before we get all pruney, baby." I kiss her shoulder and pull my semi-hard cock out of her with my cum filled pussy.

I go up and step out first and wrap a towel around my waist before I help her out of the bathtub.

I wrap her into a large and fluffy towel and I lead her to the bathroom counter. I take a blow-dryer out of a drawer and plug it into a wall socket and start to blow dry her long and thick mane.

She really enjoys to be pampered and begins to close her eyes.

30 minutes later I'm finished and my baby is dry, everywhere.

I lead her back into the Master bedroom and saw that Taylor left the shopping bags on top of the King sized bed. They're from Neiman Marcus.

"Here, Querida. Taylor bought you some clothes to wear. Dress yourself, baby." I give her one of the bags which contains a black bra and panty set from Calvin Klein, a black Nike sweat shirt and black Nike leggings, black socks and black Nike Air force ones.

Taylor remembered her Nike fetish. Good boy.

I take the second bag which contains a black Armani shirt, black Calvin Klein boxers, black Nike sweats and socks and Nike Air Jordans.

As we dress ourselves we steal looks at each other, like teenagers who are seeing the opposite sex naked for the first time.

As we both are finished I take her hand into mine and lead her back into the kitchen where I fix us something to eat.

"Querida, we must talk about your situation. You will live here as long as you need to. Elena and Hyde will search for you but they will never assume that you're here. So please believe me when I say that you're safe. When you need something please inform your CPOs or ring me and we will organize everything for you. I locked up the balcony door just in case and the service elevator is locked too. Only me and Taylor have the codes for the main elevator so you don't have to worry. I will give you a bracelet with an GPS tracker and an emergency button just for precaution. Please don't be scared, Querida. I will always be there for you and I will keep you safe no matter what." I say and stare lovingly into her blue eyes.

God please help me to do the right thing. **APOV** He's an asshole! Why does he always have the need to treat me like a goddamn child? I was working and what did he do? Ordered his goons around to bring me back home! He embarrasses me so much.

I love him. I really do! But am I still in love with him?

I need to figure it out as soon as possible.

In just six weeks is the wedding!

But I can't do this alone. I need the person whom made me rethink my whole life.

I take my BlackBerry out of my purse and dial a number that became all too familiar to me.

I know that it's wrong to love another person when you're still in a serious relationship especially if you're engaged but I can't help it.

It's like a drug and I became addicted to it.

"Hello, Babe. To what do I owe the pleasure?" My lover answers in a husky and throaty tone which makes me instantly wet.

"I need you. So much. I can't take it anymore. He is too controlling."

"Come over, babe. He left work earlier and I'm all free for you."

"Ok, I will try to escape Sawyer." I promise.

"Ana? I love you, never forget that."

It feels so good when someone accepts you just the way you are.

"I love you too, Ros."


End file.
